User blog:Asfidyll/Valtor, Bloodknight of the Fallen
Valtor, Bloodknight of the Fallen is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities , Valtor's basic spells deal 0.75% increased damage up to a cap of 30% (exclusive of Bloodline's Salvation). At less than , his basic attacks also deal bonus true damage equal to . }} Valtor sends dark energies through to ground to erupt at a target location, dealing magic damage to all within a 300-radius of them. |description2 = When the energies have erupted, Valtor can teleport to their location. If he does so at least 1 second after they have erupted, he crashes downward, knocking back enemies directly below him. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health |range = 750 }} Each time Valtor deals the killing blow to any unit, they explode in a 400-radius cloud of darkness that remains for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds to all enemies who enter the cloud. Extended exposure only refreshes the duration. |description2 = Valtor empowers his blade with darkness for 6 seconds. As long as he remains within any cloud, he gains a percentage of all damage dealt back as health. The passive effect is deactivated for 8 seconds after activation. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = of current health |range = }} Valtor pools his power into 2 thorns that orbit him clockwise for 4 seconds, opposite each other. Within that time, Valtor can send both thorns flying in the direction they were facing, dealing magic to and slowing the first enemy hit for 2 seconds. If either target is within 500-units of Valtor, it is stunned instead. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 15% |costtype = of current health |range = 800 }} |cooldown = |cost = 50% |costtype = of current health |range = 1050 }} Lore Long before ever rose to power in Noxus, a single bloodline of warriors were the strongest in all of Noxus. Countless generations upon generations of this bloodline passed the position of Grand General to their sons, and their sons after. Blessed with powerful abilities of darkness, this bloodline became known as that of Darkwill, the will of darkness itself. The lines passed themselves far, down unto Boram. Using these dark energies, he sustained himself for centuries on end. When he was finally assassinated, the countless Generals fought, until finally there was only Keiran Darkwill and Jericho Swain. In the end, Swain won, and he became the Grand General of Noxus. However, much as many cowered under Swain, much as some supported him, there was always someone who wanted him gone. Valtor Darkwill, Keiran's little baby brother, rose to the challenge. He firmly believed that Noxus belonged only, and solely to his family, as they had for centuries before. Upon his brother's defeat, he refused to burden the shame that Keiran did. And as the years passed, Valtor trained himself in the dark arts taught to him by his father. Finally, he was ready. Old enough, ready enough, and eager to fight, he followed his greatest foe into battle, and straight into the halls of the League. Quotes Selection Quote: "The Raven will fall under my bloodstained edge." Attacking: "Darkness falls." "Blade and blood become one." "They fall to darkness." "Death to those who cross my path!" "For the Bloodknights!" "Behold a Bloodknight's might!" Movement: "For the true Noxus!" "Noxus!" "To battle!" "Fight me, cowards!" "Lead me to battle!" "On the wings of battle!" Jokes: Valtor appears to be grandly discussing battle with someone in front of him, but then he suddenly rears back in shocked anger. "Dance in the shadows and bathe in blood... Not now!" "Let the shadows reveal your true self... Too revealing!" Taunts: An image of a raven, with wings outspread, appears in front of Valtor. He points his blade at it, gorily drawing shadowed blood from it and absorbing it into his blade. "Today is not a good day to be a raven." "Today you will die as this raven does." Unique Taunts: ''With a nearby Swain-'' "Death will come swift to the Raven's heart." ''With a nearby Vladimir-'' "A haemomancer? Hmph, I can do much better." ''With a nearby Aatrox-'' "I am the true bladesman of war!" Comments Check out my other concepts: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Zathias,_the_Battlemaster http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Trajan,_the_Pinball_Fighter http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Nabria,_Siren_of_the_Tides http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Rhygan,_the_Hunter%27s_Edge http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Thaeris,_the_Aurora%27s_Protector http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kaymon,_the_Shadow_Beast http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Aleksyth,_Spirit_of_the_Astrals http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lyrene,_Daughter_of_Freljord http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Averyth,_the_Riftblade_Hunter http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lexia,_Rakaar_of_Sylvis http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kyel,_Arc_of_the_Storm http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Avaliel,_Call_of_the_Creed http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Savaras,_the_Pyromancer%27s_Halo http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Valenthis,_the_Soulweaver http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Tridon,_the_Archer%27s_Assailant Category:Custom champions